Dragonball R: The Rebirth of Gohan
by SuperKayJin
Summary: The End of The Great Book of Dragonball came with Videl's Passing. The Start of Next Book came with Gohan's and Bra's Journey of Rebirth...
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**THE REBIRTH OF GOHAN**

_The Passing of_

_All those that I held Dear_

_Has marked me with a Deep Sadness_

_It was the End of_

_The Great Book_

_And it's Retelling would Echo through the Ages_

-On the Departure of My Parents

_Son Gohan II_

High King of the Dragon Kingdom

The rain fell down on the figures gathered at the Royal Funeral Grounds. The sheer number of people had meant that not all could be accommodated at the grounds and so only family and friends were in the procession with the rest of the world watching on.

It was a somber day and the rain only served to accentuate the mood, for the grey haze that surrounded that place seemed fitting.

They had come to bury a Woman, a Wife, a Mother, a Friend, a Daughter, a Sister, they had come to lay to rest The Beloved High Queen. Son Videl.

On this day not only did people cry, the whole world cried as well.

The Large Ornate Carriage in the middle of the funeral procession bore the Crest of The Dragon Kingdom. A Silver Shield with a Large Gold Hilted Sword, The Immortal Dragon Shenron Sinuously intertwined and the Four Star Dragon Ball on the pommel.

He walked slowly besides the carriage, not heeding the rain, simply walking. His hair rose up in thick ebony spikes, which came natural to him because of his Saiyan Blood. His brows were focused and sharp evincing a deep contemplation. His tanned skin did not glow and his Deep, deep black eyes were depthless pools that invited no one to gaze into them. His mouth was drawn into a sharp line and one might have erroneously jumped to the conclusion that the man was angry but those that knew him could clearly see his grief. Alone with his own thoughts, dressed in heavy black cloak with the hilt of The Z Sword jutting from the back, walked the High King. Son Gohan II.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beside him walked his daughter Pan, The Princess of the Dragon Kingdom and the betrothed of Trunks Briefs, she was dressed in a black dress with a veil covering her face.

On the other side of the carriage walked his brother, the High Prince and Regent of the Dragon Kingdom, Son Goten who was dressed in a dark grey suit.

His wife, the Princess Son Marron walked next to him, in a matching dress.

His friends and family walked behind them silently offering their support.

Bulma Briefs, his father's oldest friend.

Kuririn his father's best friend.

Yamucha a close friend of his father's

Tenshinhan the human warrior who had shared a rivalry with his father.

Chaozu, the Emperor who had fought beside him as a child.

Vegeta, walked next to his wife of over twenty years, the Prince of the Saiyans dressed in full Saiyan Armor with the Royal Insignia of the House of Vegeta proudly showing above his heart and on the back of the Navy blue cloak he wore.

Bra his daughter walked beside him. She was tall with waist-length blue hair, porcelain skin, sharp brows, big blue eyes, straight nose and generous mouth. She was dressed in a long black dress and she wore a long black coat with the Capsule Corporation insignia sowed on it. She had matured over the years and it was not uncommon to hear Vegeta remark that she resembled his mother, The Queen of Planet Vegeta and that in her the Ancient Power of the House of Vegeta burned bright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to Bra walked Vegeta Trunks Briefs, The Prince of the Saiyans. He was dressed in similar armor to his father and the Signs of his House were clear for all to see. He was finally his father's Son. He had not been forced into the role nor had he actively sought it out. It had come natural to him and he clearly remembered the day when The Long and Ancient Tale of the Saiyans was told to him by his father. The import of that day was heavy and he had shouldered it as a true Saiyan. The Oral History of the Saiyans was passed down from Father to Son among the Royal Family and Vegeta had deemed him ready to carry that knowledge with him on his path to continuing the Royal Line. For now, though he was here for his fiancé, Pan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erasa was also in the procession, openly grieving for her friend. They had know each other since they were small girls and she had been there with Videl through everything. Through, the loss of her mother, high school, the crime fighting phase, boys and she had been there when her friend had found the man of her dreams, even though Videl had not realized it back then. She cried for the loss of her best friend and in that time, she leaned on her husband for support, Sharpener. Her best friend was being laid to rest that was all that registered and her tears flowed unchecked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the Royal Mausoleum, where she would be interred into the final resting place for her physical body, where The Royal Line of the Kingdom had been placed for Centuries.

The carriage moved to the front of the large white building and everyone paused for a moment of silence. As they paused, a gentle aura permeated the area and too all gathered they knew that The Kami had come.

Dressed in long black and white robes surrounded by a bright white aura, Dende the Kami of the Earth appeared.

He approached the High King… he approached his best friend Son Gohan.

"My friend" he said in a soft voice

The two closed for an embrace and outwardly the King remained calm and did not drop his demeanor but to those who could sense his Ki they knew his emotions were fluctuating.

The boy they had all known was still there, inside, and they all felt for him.

Dende moved to the top of the step to address the mourners.

"My friends" he said "my children, we have gathered today to lay to rest our beloved sister Videl…"

There was more to say but Gohan could not hear it, so heavy was his grief.

"I ask for the Family to proceed with the internment.

Those words roused him from his thoughts and he knew that the time had come. He and Goten walked to the carriage and they slowly removed the coffin. Pan followed her father and uncle as they took her mother into the Mausoleum. Silence descended as they walked in.

_Here Lie the Scions of the Earth_

_Through Love and Through Blood_

_They have Proven Their Worth_

_Guard them ye who Inters them_

_For this is the resting place_

_Of Kings and Queens_

"Our ancestors lie in this place for the Spirit of the Planet decreed it to be so. Let us remember" Gohan intoned.

"I remember my Grandfather, The Ox King" Goten said

"I remember my Grandfather, Hercule and my Great Grandfather The OX King" Pan said

"I remember my Grandfather The Ox King and I remember my Grandmother, the Ox Queen" Gohan said.

Gohan and Goten slowly interred the coffin into the tenement.

Pan spoke "I will hold the memory of my mother in my heart for the rest of my life and I know that I will see her again. She taught me to stand tall and to fight and to know that no matter what happens in this life and the next I will always be loved. Goodbye my Mother"

Goten spoke "I will hold the memory of my sister in my heart for the rest of my life and I know that I will see her again. She helped me find my way to Marron by giving me the advice that only a sister could give to her little brother and for that, I will always be grateful. Goodbye my Sister"

There was a long silence.

Finally Gohan spoke

"I will hold the memory of my love in my heart for the rest of my life and I know that I will see her again…" his voice hitched on that ritual statement. "I did not know I imagine the world beyond what I had before I met her. I was reborn the day I met her and my Love for her will live on forever. My strength moved Galaxies but it could not save her, for I understand that it was her time. We Gathered and We Spent and there are no regrets…" Again his voice faltered and they could hear it crack. "For…for the gift of Love you showed I will cherish you and for… the gift of our daughter I will be forever grateful…" his voice broke down but he continued "Goodbye…My Love" and with those words all the floodgates opened. His tears flowed and his Spirit cried. The White Aura exploded around him and streaks of gold were shot through it.

The implications of this were not lost on the other two occupants, they needed to help him.

Brother…

Father…

Goten and Pan closed upon the kneeling head of the Son Family and they wept with him.

In a realm far from the lands of Mortals, a man in an orange Gi stopped in mid air. The Spirit Ki that washed over him was overwhelming. His wife had known something was wrong and so she had waited but he could not have guessed the pain his oldest son was in.

"Videl!" Chi-Chi shouted the distress evident in her voice. Yes… Videl, Goku realized she was gone from their Son's life.

She looked around desperately as if in search of a way out and Goku focused teal eyes onto the woman he would spend the whole of existence with.

_We cannot reach him from here_ he softly sent the mental communication. _We can only hope that there is someone to help… to help our son, when we his parents cannot in the time of his greatest grief_

Chi-Chi did not answer she just flew at him and he opened his arms to welcome her into his embrace. He let go of the power and the Gold aura, the spiky Glowing Gold hair and the Teal eyes changed. She finally came into his arms and the two comforted each other.

In HELL Piccolo paused, as the Spiritual cry of his Legacy, his friend, his son washed over him. There was pain in every world and none knew that more than Son Gohan. He remembered the day he passed on and the grief Gohan had felt at that departure was echoed by him as well but that was nothing compared to what he felt now. He made a promise many years ago to a small boy who would have to fight against men, that he would be there for him and that was something that went beyond Other World. Piccolo Daimayo powered up his aura floated into the sky he then made his way to The Black Mountain that led to King Yemma's Desk….

"Hold on Kid"

The call had reached those who knew him and they could not deny it but for one person standing outside that Mausoleum it went deeper…

For Bra Vegeta Briefs it was as if her heart was breaking.

This man who had done so much for the Universe was breaking and there was no one to help him. He had fought so hard and he had lost so much…

He was the first and she was the last… the connection was there… all she had to do was to reach.

Yes… to Reach

She called forth her power. She was surprised to find how easy it was…

The Spirit Ki of the High King permeated the Universe and those who knew him could feel it but not respond to it… all except her.

He was sending out a question, only she could hear it, and only she could answer it.

As soon as she sent out her answer, his power focused on it, gathering it, insulating and encapsulating it holding on it.

PEACE…SECURITY…LOVE

The cry that had gone soon left the senses of the others. Only she could feel it and she knew that it would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Gohan" she said softly and the smile that came to her face was a wonder to behold

"He's going to be alright Goku" Chi-Chi said "I can feel it"

"Yes I can feel it too, he has been healed" Goku said

Piccolo was pushing against something that resembled a high obsidian wall but in truth, it was actually the desk of King Yemma. He had been relieved when Gohan's cry was answered but that did not stop him from wanting to leave HELL. In truth, he had only stayed to try to bring order to the unruly mob that inhabited this part of Other World and to that end, he had contributed a lot. The rest would be up to The Ogres he had trained.

With One Final exertion of Ki, he opened the Huge Desk.

"It's been a while Namek" King Yemma boomed "And I was wondering when you would get bored being down there"

"You never change do you Yemma" Piccolo said to the Deity

"It's King Yemma and why should I change... Anyway someone's waiting for you" King Yemma.

Piccolo turned to that was above him and his eyes found The Grand Kai

"We've got some things to discuss, Piccolo my man. So are you willing to talk? You're pressing business seems to have been resolved … for now at least" The blue jean, cowboy boot, sunglass wearing Kai said.

He wanted to dismiss the Kai but Kami intruded into his thoughts

"Sure old man let's go" The Kai disappeared but Piccolo was able to lock onto his Ki and he realized that the Grand Kai had used Instant Transmission. He thought to himself that Instant Transmission was getting kind of slow because he felt like he was waiting a while for the Kai to reappear.

He was not disappointed as the Kai appeared next to him and then he placed his hand on to Piccolo's cape and they disappeared.

Two years later

"Gohan are you sure that you won't reconsider, I mean think of all that you are leaving behind" Goten argued

"Come on little brother, Pan is a married woman who can make her own decisions. You are a powerful warrior who can carry the mantle of the world's protector." Gohan said

"What about the Kingdom, what about your people, they still need you" Goten countered

"Goten you have proven yourself more than capable of running the country, I would not be doing this if I had any doubts" Gohan said

"I need you…Gohan" Goten finally said.

Gohan grabbed his brother around the shoulders and he ruffled his brother's hair. "Come on squirt, I know its going to be tough but you have Marron with you and I know that you guys want to start a family soon so when I'm gone you guys can focus on yourselves and not worry about me." At Gohan's mention of a family Goten blushed, causing his brother to laugh. "The High Kingship, Goten, I want you to have"

Goten was quiet for a time and a small smile came to his face. "No Gohan not the High Kingship… that belongs to you. Give me a dojo and some students and I will be fine."

"If you were teaching a dojo who would run the kingdom?" Gohan asked

"Pan!" Goten said.

"Pan is married to a Prince and so she cannot rule The Kingdom. She is now a part of The House of Vegeta." Gohan said to Goten's idea.

"You could always get a Son" Goten said

"I don't know…not where I'm going… You will be fine Goten, now let us go I do not want to be late. Bulma is waiting" The two brothers exited the Capsule Corporation building and approached the deep space launch pad.

He had planned this trip for along time, and now was the perfect time. His parents had gone with the Eternal Dragon seven years prior and he did not begrudge them that gift. His parents deserved to be together wherever they were. That was why when the Evil Dragons were defeated and Goku was about to leave he told the Dragon to wait and he convinced his mother to go too.

Pan had found her way to the older Trunks and he made her happy which was all that counted.

Goten was a capable warrior and ruler and he knew that the world would be safe with a Son watching over it.

Videl had been gone for two years and he knew that even when he buried her he had started to heal.

There was also the attraction he had for someone he shouldn't be attracted too.

He wanted to do something for himself and that was what this trip was for.

He remembered the first trip he ever took into space. At the time they were on a mission to resurrect their friends but he had still enjoyed it. Now he would be going to space again and he would be unburdened free to do what ever he wanted to do.

Yes, this was definitely, what he needed

All the Z Warriors had gathered to wish him good luck. He hugged Marron, Bulma, 18, Launch. He tapped fists with Kuririn, Tien, Yamucha and Vegeta. He turned to his brethren, the two half Saiyans. He gave them both a hug and finally he turned to his only child.

"Goodbye Princess" he said with the Son Grin on his face as he gave his daughter a big hug. "Keep the little one safe" Gohan said as he patted his daughter on the stomach. Her smile transformed into a shocked expression. Gohan had not been speaking in quiet tones and everybody rushed around Pan realizing that there would be a new addition to the Saiyan Race.

Gohan smiled

_Quiet exit plan complete_

"Hey Guys I'm gonna go, I'll see later."

He focused his Ki and utilizing his super speed he moved towards the Large Multi-form Interstellar Capsule Corporation Ship.

Everyone suddenly turned and although they each settled eyes on the same scene, their inner eyes saw something different.

A small boy going into space not to shoulder a tremendous weight but to go on an adventure

The son of his best friend going on his own quest to find his own dragon

A Saiyan Warrior who has surpassed all and now goes to conquer the Universe

A Father In Law…

A brother…

A Father…

"Goodbye Everyone" he stepped onto the platform and disappeared into the ship. Soon after, they heard and saw the Rockets fire in the large round ship. The ship lifted off the ground and they all heard its warp engines whine to life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta…" Bulma said

"Yes" he patiently said

"Where's Bra?" she asked

The Saiyan Prince's brows focused and his black eyes flashed a teal color as he increased Ki in his sensor range.

Bulma's question got everyone's attention and they all felt a high Ki emanating from the ship but what they realized was that it did not belong to Gohan…It belonged to Bra.

They all moved forward but it was too late, The Space crafts warp gate engines activated and in a flash of light it was gone.

Taking Son Gohan the High King of the Dragon Kingdom

And

Bra Vegeta Briefs the Princess of the Saiyan's

To parts unknown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the planet of the Supreme Kai, a brown booted, purple Gi wearing, heavily cloaked, green-skinned figure landed.

"Kibito-Kai, Elder Kai, I have finished my search" Piccolo said

"What were your findings?" Kibito Kai asked.

"I have searched all the levels of HELL and almost all the dimensions I can reach… I did not find the Saiyans" He waited as his words sunk in. "They are still alive…somewhere…out there"

AN: Haven't read a good Gohan and Bra fanfiction so I had to write one. Hope you enjoy it and it's gonna be epic.

Read and Review all you Gohan and Bra fans.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**THE REBIRTH OF GOHAN**

**I had traveled the Stars Once**

**Towards a Desperate Battle**

**Since then I had wished for an Adventure**

**I Guess my wish came true…**

**I was always chasing after Dragons**

**Something I got from my father**

-On My Departure from Earth

_Son Gohan II_

High King in Absentia of the Dragon Kingdom

Now a Warrior

_Wow, I can't believe it_ Gohan thought to himself. _I've just traveled light-years from Earth in a split second_

He remembered when he asked Bulma for a ship, one to take him on a prolonged trip to space he did not expect the genius to create a ship like this.

**CAPSULE 927** the most sophisticated spacecraft ever constructed. It had taken a year and a half to construct and it boasted the most sophisticated technology in the world.

It had a state of the art A.I operating system. The hull was constructed from Kachin, which was obtained from an earlier space expedition and processed into a form more suitable for deep space exploration. An advanced engine system that with two modes, one for normal space travel capable of warp 8 speeds and the warp gate engines. The warp gate engines he had been told were the most innovative feature of the ship and Bulma had told him she did not create them on her own. He had assumed that Trunks had helped her because although he was not the President of Capsule Corp he still maintained a role in the company. Those engines had just taken to the opposite side of the Universe… he hoped.

The ship also had a force field generator to protect it, should he encounter any hostile forces. It boasted an advanced weapon's system that utilized a process that generated Ki like blasts for attacking and he could even bolster the system with his own energy should anything happen.

It had a perpetual energy core that ensured that he would not have to refuel but because the warp gates required so much power, they did not obtain it from the energy core. Rare Dylithium crystals powered them and that restricted the use of the warp gate engines.

He did not have to worry about food because Bulma had created a fridge-sized capsule, containing enough food to last him a long time, the only problem was that it was all raw ingredients, meaning that he would have to cook for himself. Although he had fought tyrants and magical demons, he was a bit terrified of eating his own cooking.

The ship was multi formic, meaning that it could adapt its form on the inside and the outside. Its default shape was the standard round Capsule Corp space ship but in different conditions, it could transform into a sleek fighter jet like form, which provided optimized movement and speed. It was a marvel of technology that left Gohan in awe of the Brief's genius.

There were a few rooms in the ship, the main control room, three sleeping quarters, a kitchen area, two large bathrooms and a training room. The ship had capsule properties in that its interior was larger than its exterior.

The control room of the ship was the nerve centre and from there he could control every aspect of the ship. The kitchen was a place he would spend a lot of time in, even though he was half-Saiyan, he had a full Saiyan hunger. He was going to spend a lot of time in the training room and he knew that it was the ultimate evolution of the original gravity room. It could simulate any amount of gravity he required, it even had terrain altering capabilities, combat drones, energy absorbing walls, a mini weather simulator and it could even fill up with water to simulate under water battle. Where it got the water Gohan did not know, Bulma had assured him that he would never run out of water and he believed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was currently sitting in the command chair of the control room. It stood in the centre of the control room and in front of it had a control panel from which he could pilot the ship and control any function in the ship. The control room was large, with white washed walls, a large main display screen, which at the moment was giving a view of the space around the ship. There were other control terminals, one for the weapons, one for navigation and one for communication. They were inactive seeing, as Gohan was the only one in the ship.

"Computer" he said aloud, the system had voice support. "Status summary?" he queried.

"_Warp jump has completed successfully. Dylithium crystals charging. All systems are functioning correctly. Passengers vitals are stable."_

_Passengers_ Gohan thought, realizing the implications he spread out his Ki sense and he felt it. A powerful Ki coming from the training room.

_Who could it be_? His mind raced and he remembered all of his friends and family fathered at the launch. There was one person missing.

Bra.

He rushed to the training room to confirm his suspicions. He raced through the ship and finally he came to the training room, as he approached, the door opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had come on board the ship to check on the advances she had made to the training room. She had worked with her on this ship, to ensure that wherever Gohan was going he would be in the best that Capsule Corp had to offer. She had been involved from day one but she had not wanted it to be made public. The world still saw her as Bra Briefs, the socialite not the scientist and inventor. If Trunks had inherited her father's power, she had inherited her mother's brains.

She had come on board to check on the training room's safety program because it had the most potential to harm, Gohan in his trip. The levels it could reach were to her too high and the last thing she wanted was for Gohan to be hurt by it.

Her long hair was bound in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes while she was working and she was currently dressed in yellow and orange Capsule Corp overalls.

Her brilliance unfortunately did not extend to her sense of time because she always seemed to lose track of it. She had felt the ship lurch for a moment but she did not think anything of it and to her it did not seem like it was time for Gohan's departure. The training room was the most insulated part of the ship because of the advanced features she and her mother had created.

_Gohan should be getting ready to leave_ she thought to herself. _I have to say goodbye_ she thought frantically.

"Look at me I'm a mess" she said aloud. "I have to change and I know exactly what to wear"

She rushed to the door and she hit the button to open it. She rushed forward without looking and so she collided with a wall, or at least what she thought was a wall. She felt like she was falling in slow motion and the thought of hitting the ground did not seem very appealing. She closed her eyes awaiting the impact. Suddenly she was not falling anymore, she felt herself in the grip of strong, muscular arms. Her eyes fluttered open and at first, the light blinded her eyes directly overhead but soon a face covered that light. A face that she instantly recognized.

Gohan. Obsidian eyes, which showed warmth and concern, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Are you alright, Bra?" he asked, in his deep but soft voice.

"Huh-hu… I'm fine Gohan-San" she replied. _Say something, think, think…_"Is it time for you to leave already?" she asked him.

His eyes became a bit guarded and Bra felt that she was not going like what he said next.

"Bra, the ship already launched" he said softly.

She could not hide the shock the raced through her. She was light years from home. Her mother, her father, her brother, her friends. They were one and all so far away and because she had helped design the ship she realized that she would not be seeing them for a while…

Gohan must have noticed her shock and fear because he lifted her up and brought her into a hug.

"Its okay" he whispered while he gently patted her.

Being in his arms made her feel like it was going to be all right.

_I'm a Saiyan princess, I am not going to fall apart._ She detached herself from Gohan and she smiled at him. "I'm fine Gohan" she said to him.

He looked a bit unsure but it seemed he accepted her statement.

"The Dylithium crystals, take three months to charge, so it means we won't be getting back any time soon." She said sadly. Gohan was a bit surprised at what she because his eyes widened slightly. "Your wondering how I know?" she challenged.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head knowing she would add more.

"I helped to design and construct this ship." She said. "I'm not just a pretty face" she finished.

"When Bulma said she was getting help, I assumed it was from Trunks. I guess I underestimated you Bra. It seems there is more to you than meets the eye" he said with a smile. "When I first approached Bulma with my idea, I wasn't sure she could do it. It was a pretty tall order but after consulting someone, she told me it could be done. That someone was you wasn't it?" he asked a look of wonder coming to his face.

"Yeah, it was" she answered with a slight blush.

"Thank you Bra." he said. Before she was slightly blushing now she felt like her face was on fire. She imagined that it was as red as a tomato. _Great going Bra…blushing like a schoolgirl. I thought I had grown past that kind of thing._ She mentally chided herself.

She couldn't even reply. Thankfully Gohan continued. "We should go to control room and decide what to do" he turned and started making his way to the control room.

She waited for her face to cool down and then she ran after Gohan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The current situation was not the best, but he would have to make due. He wanted to warp jump because it would send him to farthest point from Earth in the quickest time and because the crystals took time to charge up it guaranteed that he could not back down from his decision.

Bra being on the ship complicated matters.

He would have to somehow charge up the crystals faster so that they could make it back to Earth. After all how could he expect Bra to be away from home for three months.

He reached the control room, having made his decision.

He turned as soon as she entered. His eyebrows had unconsciously furrowed signaling the seriousness of what he was going to say.

"Bra is there a way to charge the crystals so that we can warp back to Earth?" he knew that if he went back to Earth he would probably never leave again. The timing of this trip had been perfect and he had rushed to leave not wanting to linger but now he would have to return.

Her deep blue eyes locked with his dark obsidian.

He could see the intelligence in that gaze and he knew that she saw through it.

"You want to take me back don't you?" she half accused, surprising Gohan a bit.

"It's the best thing to do. This trip was never going to be easy from the start. You being here complicates matters." He defended

"How?" she shot back.

"Your presence was not accounted for and I can't keep you away from your family" he said.

"You still haven't given me a reason" she stubbornly said.

Gohan was getting a bit frustrated, he couldn't articulate his thoughts without hurting her feelings. He ran his hand through his spiky locks, something he did not usually do, seeing as he usually had his crown on.

"You didn't tell me if there was a faster way to charge the crystals."

She pouted slightly and crossed her arms in a pose reminiscent of her father. She had her mother's looks but in that pose, he could see she was Vegeta's daughter.

"The truth is I wanted to do this alone, because, I was the only one left." He said truthfully.

She had a look of incomprehension on her face and he knew that he had to clarify his words.

"When my parents left I realized that I was the only one left who had the memories of the time before the fighting. Once there was a time, when my father did not have Galaxy destroying power and my mother did not worry about whether her husband or son were alive. Once we were a small happy family. Once…" he could not go on, he had already said too much, but something in Bra allowed it all to flow. "My mother and father are gone, Piccolo is gone, Videl…is…gone, Goten is his own person and he does not need his big brother watching him and Pan is starting a new life with someone who loves and cherishes her. It was finally time for me to move on…. Alone." He finished.

Bra was quiet for a while as she let Gohan's words sink in.

"You wanted to do this for yourself" she quietly. "And I ruined it for you" she said the reproach evident in her voice. "If we return now, you'll never go on another trip like this again" she said more to herself than to Gohan. She concentrated on his eyes somehow seeking the truth and she must have seen it.

_Videl used to tell me I have depthless eyes, I guess Bra can see to those depths_ he wryly thought.

"No" a voice cut through his thoughts. "There is no way to charge the crystals" she said. "You're struck with me for three months… minimum" she said. Her blue eyes had steeled over, changing color slightly. Her determination was felt in her Ki, which had started to fill the control room.

"Are you sure Bra?" he asked wanting her to confirm her statement

"Yes I'm sure" she answered his question.

We'll just have to make due" he sighed

"Yeah, we'll just have to do that" she agreed. "I need to wash up can we talk about how were going to handle this later?"

"Yes, you'll find me in here"

Gohan never took his eyes off of her as she made her way out of the control room. _Your too open…_ he thought to himself.

A look of horror came to his face

_What is she going to wear _he screamed in his head and he promptly sweat dropped

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra did not immediately go to the bathroom to wash up, she quickly made her way to the engine room. The room was large with various mechanical devices, not counting the engines, all over the place. A normal person would have been lost but she was not normal. She made her way to the core where the crystals were housed. She bent down in front of the container and she pressed her hand on the smooth metal surface.

_Bio recognition confirmed. Hello Bra_ the computer's feminine voice said.

A panel opened up and she could clearly see the light blue Dylithium crystals, at the same time a panel on the far wall opened up revealing the same type of crystals only these ones were a deep dark blue.

She stood up and went to the crystals in the wall. Taking them out she slipped them into the side pocket on her overalls. She then touched the wall on the side of the now empty alcove and the panel closed. The one at the engine core also closed.

Satisfied she headed for the door.

"Now to get clean" she said with a smile. _I'm doing the right thing she thought_

As she made her way to the bathroom, a realization struck.

_What was she going to wear!_

AN: Thank you to all those who have reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGONBALL R**

**THE REBIRTH OF GOHAN**

**CHAPTER 3**

_At the time I thought I was removing_

_The fully charged crystals for him_

_So that he would not have to go back home yet_

_It took me awhile to_

_Realize that I did it for myself as well_

-The Private Journals of Bra Briefs

The Princess of all Saiyan's

**Planet Earth**

**West City**

**Capsule Corp.**

"Bulma how soon can they return?" Vegeta asked his wife.

The Genius inventor looked to be in deep thought and finally she turned to her husband and answered. "Bra co-designed and co-created the ship, she actually knows it more than me" She said. "The Dylithium crystals for the first warp jump will take approximately three months to charge"

"Are you saying she will be gone for three months!" Vegeta said incredulously.

"Not necessarily" Bulma said slyly.

She could see the consternation on Vegeta's face, she loved baiting him this way. He was so easy. She supposed that it came from his Saiyan heritage, their primal instincts were at the forefront of their being and they tended to be passionate about everything. In this instance Vegeta was worried about his only daughter.

"So are you going to tell us or not?" he barked.

"Say please" she teased him.

The Saiyan Prince was quiet, crossing his arms and adopting a stubborn expression. Then his expression changed and everyone relaxed a bit. He smirked at Bulma enjoying some as yet unrevealed victory. "You said the crystals for the first jump…" he said in an analytical voice.

_Clever man…_Bulma thought.

Among all of the Z fighters Vegeta was probably the most educated, having had tutors as a child and traveling the Universe he had acquired a vast well of knowledge. It showed in his battle skill, and Bulma had once heard Goku say that Vegeta was a natural tactician and what he lost in raw power he more than made up in strategy and skill. She had even given him a secret IQ test a long time ago and he had scored extremely high, coming close to her scores.

"Your right Vegeta 'the crystals for the first jump'. When Gohan came to me with his request I was happy to oblige after all its not everyday that you get to create such a marvel of technology." Bulma said in a self satisfied voice. "Initially it was to have one set of Dylithium crystals which are vital for the jump… but Bra had insisted we create a backup set in case of an emergency"

"So they should be able to come back immediately?" Goten asked with hope in his eyes, he was already missing his brother and Bulma saw Marron take his hand in hers and she leaned into his arms.

_Young love…so pure_

"Not necessarily. The installation of the crystals was handled by Bra and I don't know how far she got." Bulma said dampening the mood.

"Knowing Bra, she will have installed them already and they are probably making the jump now" Trunks said.

"Can we get in touch with the ship?" Pan asked.

Bulma could tell that the remaining Son's were missing their relative. Gohan was a big part of their lives and to not have him here was probably only now sinking in. Gohan was such a big part of all of their lives and she was starting to miss him too. She was not unduly worried about her daughter but what she realized was that Gohan had wanted to go on this adventure for himself. Many of the specifications he had requested suggested that he wanted to be gone for a long time and so cutting short his trip might not be the greatest thing in the world.

She turned to her Daughter –in-law and said "The initial settings will have taken him galaxies away. Further than any communication technology could hope to reach".

"So we can't talk to them to confirm if they have and can use the second set of crystals to return Bra" Krillin said.

"So are we going to wait here all day?" 18 questioned, her monotone voice managing to convey both boredom and annoyance.

"We wait!" Vegeta commanded.

"Is the mighty Prince giving a command" Bulma mocked.

"Of course" he confirmed.

"If you didn't know, Goten is the Prince Regent of the Dragon Kingdom effectively making him ruler of this planet. So in this instance only he can give commands. You are a royal guest on this planet, Vegeta and you shouldn't forget it." She snapped.

Goten's face flushed at what she had said and Bulma knew why. He was a Prince not a King. Ever since the Fall of Omega Shenron the world had finally opened its eyes to the truth. The history of Earth's tireless defenders became known and the fact that one of the Greatest of its Defenders was a Prince made the stories even more fantastical.

Upon the Ox Kings passing, the Ox Kingdom had gone to his heir apparent. Prince Gohan.

The subjects of the small Kingdom prospered under his guidance, increasing and expanding the small nation. It was not through strength of arms that the expansion occurred, it was through Gohan's personality and his Will.

Economic prosperity, military stability and social growth made the Kingdom very wealthy and attractive to the worlds inhabitants. There had been a special council convened among the worlds monarchy and recognizing the fact that without Gohan, his family and his friends the world would not exist. Gohan had gone to them with a proposition, to unite the world under a single rule as it was of old, when the world was Young. Ancient texts had revealed to him the truth of the Ox kingdom, in its glory it had ruled the world but sensing the change of the tides, the Kings had withdrawn from their rule. Leaving their subjects to govern themselves in preparation of the Great Upheaval which was the called **The Shattering**.

In those texts it was also written that the Kingdom would be Reborn. Not under the Star of the Ox but under a new star… The Dragon…The Greatest of all the Stars

The significance of that was not lost on Gohan and so the unification campaign began. It was not hard and the monarchs had seen that in this man flowed the blood of the Ancients and so upon Gohan was conferred the title of **High King**.

The Dragon Kingdom had been born that day and the High King had taken his place.

"We don't have to wait" Goten said, "When they return we will immediately sense their presence, but more importantly we have to celebrate."

"Why?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta seemed to catch on and he smiled a true smile and said. "There is a new Saiyan on the way"

Everyone remembered and then they all went to embrace and congratulate the happy couple, who were soon to become a trio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep Space

Capsule Corp 927

Main Sleeping Quarters

She relished the feeling of the hot water around her, and even though it did not contain all of her usually amenities but it was more than enough to soothe her body. Her initial concern over what she was going to wear had faded, and it was replaced by a feeling of contentment. She was currently in the largest bathroom of the ship which was the en suite bathroom of the main bedroom. It was large with white washed walls, chrome and silver finishes, a shower, enclosed toilet and a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Although the ship was created for Gohan, Bra had not been able to stop herself from adding her own touches to the place. She knew that Gohan would thank her if she ever got out. She was enjoying it so much that she thought she would never leave.

Her eyes were beginning to droop and she calmly accepted that she was going to fall asleep.

**Tap…tap…tap**

She sat up trying to identify the sound that had interrupted her departure into a sweet blissful sleep.

"Bra" Came Gohan's voice from outside the door.

Even though Gohan was outside, Bra's face still flushed a deep crimson. The fact was that she was naked and that she would be talking to Gohan, if only she could find her voice.

"Bra" Gohan said again.

_Come snap out of it you are a Princess_ she thought

"What is it Gohan-San" she said and she smiled proud that she did not stutter.

"I realized that you don't have any clothes other then the overalls, so I tried to find something that can work for you from my own clothes." He said and he waited for a reply.

Bra's heart was racing but she still managed to say something.

"Thank you Gohan-San" she said. "I also realized my predicament and I am glad you were able to help"

"Your welcome, I'll put them on the bed for you. Enjoy your bath" he said.

As soon as he left Bra felt her heart beat slow down. She knew that her Ki had also unconsciously gone up and she just hoped that Gohan did not think anything was wrong. Her face though was still red from the fierce blush that would not go away. She had spoken to Gohan while she was naked. That was definitely a blush moment.

_Come on Bra, your 21 years old, you can't blush at every single moment. Plus it's just Gohan…_ That last thought disturbed her because she knew that it was not just Gohan. There was something about the First of the Half-Saiyan's that made him stand apart. It was not his title of High King or the power he commanded.

_It was…it was his…_ she struggled trying to find the elusive quality that set him apart and then it came to her.

_It was his Spirit_…

When she was small she had heard the stories of the adventures the others had embarked on. From her mothers first meeting with Son Goku so long ago and then all the way to the time when Majin Buu had terrorized Earth. From all the stories she had been told the ones that included Gohan were the most special. The others held a deep respect for him and it was heard in their voices as they spoke of the boy he was, the warrior he became and the King he was destined to be.

Her own father held a deep respect for Gohan. He had said that he and Son Goku were Eternal rivals and that he would never stop his goal of defeating him, but Gohan was different. From the time he had faced Vegeta down as a small five year old boy to the day he had saved the world from Cell he had more then proven himself, as the best of all of them.

_It was his Spirit_ he had a profound impact on the people he came into contact with and even though she didn't know why, Bra hoped that it could be the same for her.

After half an hour she slowly stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. Dripping water from her head to her toes. She reached for a fluffy and she began to dry herself with it and then she wrapped it around her head, then she took a large cotton robe and put it on to cover her nakedness.

She picked up her discarded clothes and she removed the set of fully charged crystals from the pockets and along with her underwear she deposited the load into the clothes receptacle that would ensure that her clothes would be cleaned and dry in the next hour.

_Another great Capsule Corp. technology_

She grabbed some body lotion and headed for the door.

It opened automatically, and she stepped into the bedroom. The steam from the bathroom started flooding the room, giving it a warmer feeling. She approached the bed to find out what Gohan had left behind.

It was a pair of grey sweat pants with matching top. She could that they were going to be big on her slight frame but she had no other choice. Until they could get some raw materials to synthesize into new clothes she would have to make due with what Gohan had.

_Now what am I going to do about my hair…_

-------------------------------------------

Capsule Corp 927

Control Room

He was in the control room, waiting for the computer to finish running a scan of the surrounding space. So as not to be detected by other life forms he had shifted the ship into stealth and he was now running a low frequency scan. He had a feeling that it would not turn up anything because the part of space that they had jumped too was one of the farthest points of the known Galaxy.

He and Bulma had theorized that after a certain point the Galaxy ended. Not in nothingness but in an unsustainable system of raw forces. It was the edge of the Universe where expansion did happened at a turgid crawl. No stars burned, no planets formed as yet and all there was raw materials. The stuff the Universe started from.

"_Scan completed"_ the AI system reported. "_There are no planets or celestial bodies with the required parameters and there are also no ships in the vicinity."_

"Computer" he said "maintain stealth mode until we have come up with a direction"

"_Understood._"it replied.

Gohan stood up and made his way out of the control room towards the kitchen. He needed to clear his head and the best way to do that was to eat.

Bulma had placed a food synthesizer in the kitchen and all he had to do was just put in the increments. The only problem was that the food was edible but not as delicious as a home cooked meal. Right now Gohan needed a home cooked meal but he would have to settle for the synthesized food.

He placed the necessary ingredients into the machine and then it came up with a list of how the different foods it could make. After making his choice he pressed the start button. The cooking time that had been estimated at ten minutes and so he decided to go and find Bra and see if she wanted anything.

He knocked on the door of the bedroom.

"Come in" she said.

He entered to find Bra dressed in the clothes he had left but he was surprised to see a towel wrapped around her head.

"What's with the towel?" he questioned.

She hesitated for a moment but finally she spoke

"It's for my hair, I don't have any of my hair care products, so I have to make due" she informed him.

"I'm making something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked her.

A questioning look came to her.

"Are you cooking it yourself?"

"No I can't cook to save my life. I'm using the synthesizer" he informed her.

The look changed into one of comprehension and he heard her groan.

"You can't possibly eat that Gohan-San, the cooked food it makes is not fit for anything" Bra let me finish in here and I'll cook us something." She offered.

Gohan was surprised to say the least and Bra must have noticed because she smirked at him and said.

"I bet you didn't think I could cook huh."

Gohan couldn't hide it and he shrugged his shoulders and said. "I never pictured you as the domestic type."

"I'll have you know Mr. Son that I am a very qualified chef." She said with mock indignation. "My mom isn't the best cook in the world so I decided to learn. It turned out that I have a knack for that kind of thing."

"I shall eagerly await the delicious meal you are about to prepare." Gohan said with a smile on his face and he left her alone to finish up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra walked into the spaceships kitchen with a full course meal already in mind. She had not been bluffing when she told Gohan about her cooking skills and she looked forward to feeding him.

"So are you ready to be amazed Gohan-San" she said…

---------------------------------------------

"Bra that was amazing. I haven't had such a great meal in a long time." Gohan said with exuberance. He had thoroughly enjoyed the full course meal she had provided and he did not hide his pleasure.

"Thank you Gohan-San" she said.

Gohan noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Gohan" he said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Gohan, Bra" He said with a smile.

She hesitated but then she smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you Gohan."

They settled into a comfortable silence.

"Gohan" Bra said and he looked up. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Bra" He said.

"Train me"


End file.
